bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rygelan
The Rygelans were a space-faring humanoid species native to the planet Rygel VI. Rygelan civilization was built on the ideals of free enterprise, where all other goals are subjugated to the pursuit of profit. Appearance and Biology The Rygelans had pumpkin-colored skin; were, on the average, shorter and lighter than Humans; have four-lobed brains (which render them immune to telepathy); and were noted for their distinctive ears, which are an erogenous zone. Their mouths housed wickedly pointed teeth, which they kept well honed with special tooth sharpeners. Rygelan females had smaller lobes than males, and since the size of one's lobes is an indicator of one's skill in business, females were considered inherently unqualified for business pursuits. Society and Culture The Rygelan culture had roots similar to those of many other species, filled with wars, violence, and greed. However, the Rygelans managed to avoid many of the worst aspects of an evolving culture and their social history was notable for the absence of atrocities such as slavery or genocide, a distinction the Rygelans felt made them morally superior. Rygelan culture slowly grew out of its early stages by introducing a remarkable economic system that developed from early bartering systems to become one of the leading cultures in interstellar commerce. It was due to this cultural development that pitted the Rygelans and their growing society against galactic giants, such as the Trade Federation. Rygelans were highly skilled mathematicians; many did differential calculus when trying to get to sleep at night. Rygel VI, the Rygelan's homeworld, was a small, wet, humid, swampy world. It contained few metals or minerals worth mining, and few large vertebrate species. Rain was so common that there were 178 Rygelan words for it, and most animals (and thus most foodstuffs) were insects, mollusks, fish, small reptiles, and various invertebrates. The Rygelans were the kings of galactic capitalism, whose value system and culture were shaped around the pursuit of profit. Contracts were sacred to the Rygelans, as were the Rules of Acquisition, a set of laws that determined not only how they made profit, but also every aspect of how they lived. With a highly-developed sense of cunning and a skill for, they always kept an eye out for opportunity. They had no qualms about exploiting other beings, or each other, for personal gain; after all, as the 18th Rule of Acquisition says, "A Rygelan without profit is no Rygelan at all." The Rygelans were the first ones to tout their own ethical business practices to potential customers, but they always attempted to get the better end of any transaction. All deals were final, according to the first Rule of Acquisition, "Once you have their credits, you never give it back." If a Rygelan broke a contract, he became an outcast in society - his family's assets were confiscated and sold to the lowest bidder, and all other Rygelans were prohibited from doing business with him until and unless his business license is reinstated. Rygelan society was a male-dominated one. Rygelan females were not allowed to wear clothes, earn profit, own property, or travel off Rygel VI without special permission. The women served the men, and even soften their food by pre-chewing it for them. Just as Rygelan life was all about negotiation and profit, so was the Rygelan afterlife. When a Rygelan dies, the body was cut into small pieces, which were then vacuum-desiccated, sealed in a disk-shaped souvenir container, and sold. When a recently-deceased Rygelan arrived at the gates of the Divine Treasury, he was met by the Registrar who, if he deemed the Rygelan worthy, accepted his bribe and allowed him inside. There, the Blessed Exchequer allowed him to bid on a new life in the Celestial Auction. If a Rygelan had lived an unprofitable life, he consigned to the Vault of Eternal Destitution. While Rygelan females had a second class status in their society, females from other species, especially Human and Near-Human, were often objects of desire among the male Rygelans. Males still viewed females of other species as a lesser class of citizen, but were willing to overlook this society standard to attempt a romantic encounter. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Clan/Guild Home Planet or System: Rygel VI Attribute Dice: 11D+1 DEXTERITY 1D/3D KNOWLEDGE 3D/5D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 3D/5D STRENGTH 1D+1/3D+2 TECHNICAL 1D/3D+1 Special Abilities: Business Minded: All Rygelans receive a +1D bonus to bureaucracy, business, value, bargain, and con. Enhanced Hearing: Because of their keen hearing, they receive a +1D to PER/search rolls. Immune to Telepathy: Due to their four-lobed brain, a Rygelan's mind cannot be read by empathic/telepathic species. They also get a +2D to resist Force-based mind-manipulation techniques. Mathematical Aptitude: Rygelans receive a +2D bonus when using skills involving mathematics, including astrogation. They can automatically solve most "simple" equations. Move: 9/12 Size: 1.4-1.8 meters tall Lifespan: 175 standard years Category:Species